Graphics and video processing hardware and software continue to become more capable, as well as more accessible, each year. Graphics and video processing circuitry is typically present on an add-on card in a computer system, but is also found on the motherboard itself. The graphics processor is responsible for creating the picture displayed by the monitor. In early text-based personal computers (PCs) this was a relatively simple task. However, the complexity of modern graphics-capable operating systems has dramatically increased the amount of information to be displayed. In fact, it is now impractical for the graphics processing to be handled by the main processor, or central processing unit (CPU) of a system. As a result, the display activity has typically been handed off to increasingly intelligent graphics cards which include specialized coprocessors referred to as graphics processing units (GPUs) or video processing units (VPUs).
In theory, very high quality complex video can be produced by computer systems with known methods. However, as in most computer systems, quality, speed and complexity are limited by cost. For example, cost increases when memory requirements and computational complexity increase. Some systems are created with much higher than normal cost limits, such as display systems for military flight simulators. These systems are often entire one-of-a-kind computer systems produced in very low numbers. However, producing high quality, complex video at acceptable speeds can quickly become prohibitively expensive for even “high-end” consumer-level systems. It is therefore an ongoing challenge to create VPUs and VPU systems that are affordable for mass production, but have ever-improved overall quality and capability.
Another challenge is to create VPUs and VPU systems that can deliver affordable, higher quality video, do not require excessive memory, operate at expected speeds, and are seamlessly compatible with existing computer systems.